


closer

by minguin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minguin/pseuds/minguin
Summary: a collection of works revolving around a girl who has too much time on her pretty little hands, and three women who have entirely too much to give.





	1. come over

It was easy work, really.

Mina had always been exceptionally good at getting what she wanted, being the youngest daughter of parents who had nothing but time and twice as much money to dote on her. It had started as many things did in her life - having one too many drinks with one Yoo Jeongyeon, and finding herself caught up in her best friend's whims.

“You're kidding, right?” Mina had asked through her giggles, cheek pressed against Jeongyeon's shoulder as Jeongyeon's head lolled against her own. “What does the CEO of a billion dollar company want with me?”

“I don't know if you've noticed,” Jeongyeon had looked at her with her crooked little smile, a hand coming up to squeeze her face. “But you're kind of pretty, and your face is literally everywhere. Maybe she just wants a pretty little you on her arm.”

“You're insane,” Mina had laughed, shoving Jeongyeon away and falling right after her, anyway. Jeongyeon had only grinned, locking her head in a messy embrace and pressing the card into the pocket of her stolen shirt.

Mina meets Park Jihyo in a pair of borrowed shorts and a shirt three times her size the next morning, and finds the same clothes on the floor of Jihyo's car barely a few heart beats later.

“I wish I could have taken you out for dinner first,” Jihyo breathes against her neck, teeth grazing her skin for the nth time, melting Mina's thoughts into nothingness every single time.

“Trust me,” Mina starts boldly, even as she trembles into the third finger Jihyo manages to squeeze into her. “You won't find anything as delicious as me.”

Jihyo smirks, seeming to relish in the way she cries out at the simple curl of her digits. “Let's find out then.”

Jihyo drives her back to her and Jeongyeon's shared apartment hours later, sore and sated, and greeted by a whistling Jeongyeon when the girl finally gets a sight of her. “I'm guessing it went well.”

Mina only drops a sloppy kiss against her cheek, smiling brightly at the noise of disgust she gets. “Remind me to treat you for dinner soon.”

Jihyo is the first, the first to doll her up in pretty dresses and strappy heels and parade her around the ballroom, hand hot, heavy against the small of her back.

Mina thinks she should hate it.

She doesn't.


	2. toxic

“Don't look at me like that…”

Mina noses against Jihyo’s shoulder, making her job of shrugging on her crisp new shirt entirely harder than it should be. She feels the tremble of Jihyo's laughter before she hears it, and only presses a more petulant kiss against her skin. “Do you have to go?”

“It'll only be for a week,” Jihyo promises, turning her head and tipping Mina's into a kiss that steals her breath away, toes curling. “Besides, don't you have a full week of schedules to attend to?”

“Yes,” She huffs out, melting into the simple motion of Jihyo's thumb tracing along her jawline. “But I'll miss you.”

“You're so cute,” Jihyo murmurs into another kiss, and Mina knows she's won at the glance Jihyo throws at the clock above the bed. 

“You'll be late,” Mina gasps as Jihyo pushes her back against the wrinkled sheets, her new shirt slipping back off her shoulders. 

Jihyo only smirks, settling back between her legs. “Let them wait.”

\---

Jihyo is the first, wrapped so tightly around her fingers that Mina wonders if she'll ever get free. 

Mina wonders if she even wants to be.

\---

“Why are you looking at me like that, Yoo Jeongyeon?” Mina asks, meeting her gaze through the mirror and lifting her brows.

“Nothing,” Jeongyeon defends, lifting her hands up with an easy grin. “You look happy. Satisfied.”

Mina flushes, ignoring the light snickers of her make-up artist as she covers up the last of Jihyo’s fading bites. “Wish I could say the same for you.”

Jeongyeon gasps, nudging her foot against the back of her make-up chair. “I'm telling Momo.”

“Tell Momo then,” Mina only teases further, eyes brightening as her phone flashes on the table. “I have more important things to handle.”

\---

Park Jihyo is the first, falling into her hands as easily as the sun rose every morning. 

Im Nayeon is entirely different, toying with her so well that Mina almost begs.

Almost.

\---

“I don't take drinks from strangers.”

The woman only laughs, peering down at her through heavy lidded eyes and a hunger that has shivers quivering down Mina's spine. 

Mina feels like she should run away.

She doesn't.

“We wouldn't be strangers if you didn't reject my offer every time, Myoui Mina,” Nayeon drawls out, propped against the counter beside her and looking as good as the day they first met. Mina's phone buzzes in her back pocket, but she pays it no mind, taking Nayeon's offered drink to fight the sudden drought in her throat.

“Maybe I’d accept if you didn't ask me with cheap drinks like these,” Mina shoots back, shifting under Nayeon's unwavering stare, so close that Mina worries people might get the wrong idea. 

“You still took it,” Nayeon jests, flashing her teeth off with a pleased grin, a hand dropping to curl around her hip. Nayeon waits, a beat. Two. 

Mina only steps closer, maybe a little drunk and maybe lonelier than she'd liked to admit with Jihyo a dozen countries away. She steps closer, drinking in the hitch of Nayeon's breath and the way her grip tightens, just that much further. “I wonder if that's all I'll take from you tonight, Im Nayeon.”

Nayeon, in the violent reds and blues of the lights that surrounded them, only smiles, looking as dangerous as she did the first time Mina ever laid her eyes on her. “Let's find out.”

\---

“You're so pretty,” Nayeon coos, for the nth time that night, almost as if they're seated across a warmly lit dinner table rather than sprawled about in the bed of a hotel room they'd stumbled across on their way back to Mina’s apartment. “So pretty.”

Mina wishes she could reply, wipe the lazy smirk off Nayeon's blushing face, to kiss her senseless - just as she had when the door shut behind them.

Instead, she rakes her nails across Nayeon's stomach and rocks her hips faster against Nayeon's slender fingers, her lips parted by one of Nayeon's fingers - two. They press deeply, almost as deeply as they do against her walls, enough to make her gag - almost. 

Nayeon fucks her, fucks her in the way Jihyo doesn't, fucks her until a single breath against the inside of her thighs has her eyes brimming with tears, a whimper muffled against the pillows she'd buried her face in.

“My pretty girl,” Nayeon bites out against the crook of her neck the next morning, hands and lips still wandering as Mina replies to one of Jihyo's texts.

Mina only smiles, taking one more vicious kiss before she leaves, body aching and one more day of her week tucked away, just for Nayeon.

\---

The next time they meet, Mina is dolled up in one of her dresses and curled up against Jihyo’s side, hardly able to hide her smile at the tick in Nayeon's jaw. 

“You've dressed my darling up so well,” Jihyo compliments, seemingly not as oblivious Mina would like to think at the lingering kiss Jihyo presses to her cheek. “How could I ever thank you?”

“Please,” Nayeon manages to get out, smile as sharp as knives. “It was my pleasure.”

\---

Nayeon is the second, as addictive as she is intoxicating, corrupting her lungs and seeping through her veins, burning her from the inside out.

Mina almost wishes she could stop coming back.

Almost.


	3. sweet talker

“Hey, sleepy head.”

Mina smiles sleepily at the sound of Momo's voice, at the feel of her fingers ruffling through her bangs, rousing her from her light nap. Her smile only grows at the little indulgent sigh Momo puffs out, joining Mina in lounging about on the floor of her and Jeongyeon's apartment.

“You cut your hair,” Momo observes, cradling her head to her chest like she has a million times before, doting on her only away from the gazes of others.

“We look alike now,” She murmurs in reply, almost lulled to back to sleep at Momo's warmth and comforting scent, always of clean laundry and Jeongyeon's flowery perfume. “Where's Jeongyeon?”

“Shower,” Momo hums, tapping her fingers against the marks that decorate her skin, some lighter, some darker. “These look like they hurt.”

“They did.” Mina tries not to think about it, the way Momo tenses, just enough to cause a ripple in the bubble they'd wrapped themselves in. “I'm fine, Momo.”

Nayeon had been relentless after seeing her on Jihyo's arm, wanting to leave both Mina and Jihyo something to remember her by, something to rile Jihyo up with, even when the other woman couldn't see her.

(“You’ve been a greedy brat,” Nayeon’s voice is rough, rumbling against her chest and drawing another helpless cry from Mina's lip at the next inch she sinks into her. “I should just leave you here, darling. How would you like that?”

“I'll be good,” Mina gasps as Nayeon finally hilts inside of her, leaving her feeling so full she can hardly breathe. She supposes the hand braced against her neck doesn't help. Not really. “Please, please, unnie…”

“Fuck,” Nayeon hisses as the simple, simple word falls from Mina’s lips, hips jolting and nails digging into her sides. “Cheeky, cheeky,  _cheeky_.”)

Mina shivers at the memory, but Momo only draws her closer, dragging her back into the present, back into her safety. Her comfort. “I'm fine…”

“I know,” Momo answers, because of course she does, knowing her so well it worried her sometimes, really. “I just want to make sure you know what you're doing, getting yourself into things like this.”

“You don't have to worry about me,” Mina insists, looking up at the stern looking Momo gives her, pouting at the light pinch her cheeks receive.

“I'll always worry, Mitang.” Momo pinches her cheek just a little harder, just until Mina cries out in protest, grinning. “Come with me and Jeongyeon today. We're picking up one of the new teachers today.”

“I just want to sleep,” Mina complains, knocking her head against Momo’s and weighing herself down to keep Momo from rising. “Yah! Momoring!”

“You can sleep when you're dead, Myoui,” Momo huffs out with a laugh, easily hitching her up into her arms. “Come on, I promise you won't regret it.”

\---

Myoui Mina meets Minatozaki Sana in the roar of camera clicks and calls of her name, awestruck and speechless for the first time in a long, long time.

Myoui Mina meets Minatozaki Sana, who smiles as if she has already seen every inch of her, and confirms one thing.

Momo is always right.

\---

“Darling,” Jihyo calls, voice as gentle as the wind fluttering through her hair - a dark violet now, shimmering in the sunshine. Mina bites back a grin at the sound, at the feel of Jihyo's warmth blanketing her from behind. “What's on your mind?”

“You,” Mina answers easily, feeding Jihyo the words she wanted to hear, earning a kiss, two, and a gentle squeeze.

Mina doesn't tell her of how she'd almost been caught on her last shoot, almost biting her lip bloody to keep her moans down as Nayeon ate her out in her dressing room.

Mina doesn't tell her of this new woman lingering around her apartment, always so bright and loud and touchy, spreading into every inch of the life she'd so desperately tried to keep from this - all of this.

Mina doesn't tell her of the warmth settling in the hollow of her heart every time Jihyo looked at her, just like she did right then, touch and kisses tender. She tries not to melt so easily, tries a little harder for Jihyo to earn her own smiles, tries to settle into the lull of the moment, even for just a moment.

“Darling,” Jihyo whispers this time, low and longing against her ear as Mina finally turns to face her, giving into the hundred kisses she had planted against her skin - unmarked besides Jihyo's own. “What are we doing?”

Mina tries not to think about that, too, Jihyo's personal request to have her to herself for a week, for her birthday.

(“My own gift,” Jihyo had murmured against her lips, thumbs pressing against the divot of her hips as they swayed to the music playing through the room. “All mine. Please?”

Mina had always been good at getting the things she wanted, but she was never afraid to give. Not when it came to Jihyo, who had given her so much already.

“Okay,” Mina agrees through the chains wrapped around her throat, through the promise of Nayeon's bite and Sana's mystery, drawing Jihyo into a kiss that leaves the woman dizzy. “I'm all yours.”)

“Nothing yet,” Mina replies with a playful smile, toying with the hairs at the nape of Jihyo’s neck, with the string of the top barely keeping anything together. “But hopefully something soon.”

“You're insatiable,” Jihyo laughs, pressing up for another sweet kiss as she presses Mina up against the balcony, body warm and touch burning. “I mean it, Mina…”

“Just having fun, right?” Mina murmurs, a hand curling around Jihyo's jaw to guide her back to her neck, guide her piercing, searching gaze away. She swallows down a moan at the feel of Jihyo's teeth against her skin, at the firmer hold Jihyo now has on her hips. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You're right,” She hears, through the slow haze Jihyo always managed to pull over her every coherent thought, over the sound of her own gasp as she's hitched into Jihyo's arms. “I did say that.”

\---

(Jihyo loves her, Mina admits to herself, at the press of Jihyo's forehead against her temple.

Jihyo loves her, Mina admits to herself, at the gentle draw of her legs around Jihyo's waist, as Mina's back arches, as Jihyo happily drinks in her moans, as she weathers the sting of her nails dragging down her back.

Jihyo loves her, Mina admits, as Mina's tears fall against Jihyo's skin, as Mina trembles and clenches around the new weighty toy strapped to Jihyo’s hips, as Jihyo coaxes them both over the edge, over and over and over again.

Jihyo loves her, Mina accepts, as Jihyo breathes it into her skin, barely hours from daylight, thinking Mina is sated, and asleep.

Jihyo loves her, though Mina will never be sated - and Mina may love her too.)

\---

“You look refreshed,” Jeongyeon remarks in amusement after Jihyo's dropped her off at her apartment door, touch and kisses lingering for longer than Mina's ever been used to.

Closer, and closer.

Mina wonders just how close Jihyo will get.

Mina wonders just how close she will let her get.

“My first time back in Hawaii without a crew following me,” Mina grins and presses her gifts into Jeongyeon's waiting hands, dropping a few kisses to the top of her head too. “It was very refreshing.”

“I'm sure that's the only reason,” Jeongyeon teases, pinching at one of the fading marks just barely visible along hem of her crop top.

“Shut up,” Mina smacks her wandering hands away with a giggle, mirroring the toothy grin Jeongyeon's giving her until she spots Sana, propped against the counter. “Still no luck, huh?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me already?” Sana asks with a playful pout and a flutter of her lashes, and yet Mina feels disarmed, feels bare under her gaze.

Mina wishes she wouldn't.

Mina wonders why she can't.

It was easy work, until it wasn't, tongue heavy in her own mouth. It doesn't help, the way Sana's pout blossoms into a cheeky smile, the way Sana approaches her so casually, tipping her chin in a way that had Mina trembling.

“It's okay,” Sana hums, padding over to join Jeongyeon on the couch. “You won't get rid of me so easily, Minari~.”

Mina only flushes, excusing herself from Sana's giggles and Jeongyeon's knowing look, clutching to her phone like a lifeline.

The sound of Nayeon's voice helps her forget.

She’s reduced to a breathless mess, quivering around three of her own fingers as Nayeon’s voice details through the filthy, filthy things she'd like to do to her. She bites into her pillow as she comes, whimpering out a name that she hopes Nayeon doesn't hear, and promises to meet the older woman soon, soon, soon.

Never soon enough.


	4. business

It's easy work, pampering Jihyo with her attention as she worked circles around old men who didn't know better, fuelled on by the way Jihyo spoke so naturally, commanding a room with the briefest of words.

It was the least she could do, really, with how Jihyo pampered her, only providing the best that money could buy, willing to give her the world if she asked.

Mina just might, biting back a smile as her fingers trace along the inside of Jihyo's thigh as she speaks, her hands hidden away by the heavy tablecloth over their laps. Jihyo coughs, catching her hand with a warning grip that tells her to behave

Mina feels the resigned shift of Jihyo's shoulders as Mina only presses forward, smiling at the brief kiss Jihyo places against her jaw. It was easy work, always easy when it came to one Park Jihyo.

(“It's like you want to be punished,” Jihyo huffs out as Mina's hands wander, creeping past the now messy tuck of Jihyo's silky dress shirt, fingers tracing over the deep lines of her abdomen. “Let me open the door first.”

“You won't take me out here?” Mina asks playfully, knowing full well that the entire floor belonged to Jihyo, and Jihyo alone. She moulds herself closer to Jihyo's back, smile growing as Jihyo's breath hitches, Mina's nails digging lightly into her skin.

“One of these days I just might,” Jihyo manages as she finally pushes the door open, dragging Mina inside. She wastes no time, peeling away the designs Nayeon had wrapped so intimately around her, leaving Mina at the mercy of her burning kisses and fiery touch.

It's not the first time Mina has found herself sprawled across Jihyo's lap, but it is the first time Mina feels really, truly punished.

Jihyo leaves her wrists and sight bound with silk scarves, keeping her from the thing she loved to do most - seeing and touching Jihyo.

She's left quivering at the barest of touches, left crying out at the ring of Jihyo's hand against her skin, left to weather the burden of not seeing the satisfaction that must sit on Jihyo's face, of not being able to feel the ripple of her arms, her back, under her fingers.

“Will you behave for me next time, darling?” Jihyo asks her, seemingly breathless from the exhilaration of reducing Mina into the shaking, whimpering puddle she was on her lap.

“Yes,” She gasps out, desperate to touch, to see, laying out the words Jihyo wants to hear, but knows she won't keep. “I promise.”

(The rest of the night is how it always is with Jihyo, slow and gentle and brimming with affection, with Jihyo murmuring confessions of love against her shoulder as she comes around Mina’s fingers.

Mina doesn't answer, she doesn't have to, simply drawing Jihyo into a kiss that turns her stomach, every single time.

“Mina,” Jihyo breathes into her mouth, fingers curled around her hips, keeping her close at the mere thought of her leaving - again.

“I'll stay,” Mina promises, settling against the older woman until she sinks into the sheets, eyelashes fluttering to a close. “I'll stay.”)

\---

Mina never stays, not anywhere, not for too long, and never with Im Nayeon, who spins a web so tightly around Mina that leaving feels like a struggle.

Still, she comes back, lured in by her honeyed gaze and carefully crafted promises, and a touch that felt like a puzzle piece trying to complete her.

Mina knows she doesn't, not with the way Nayeon's tongue traces down her stomach in time with her hands down her legs, hitching them back up onto her shoulders.

Mina knows she doesn't, not with the way Nayeon draws out her voice, relishes in her screams and the way her fingers curl into her sheets, in the way she makes Mina beg - almost.

It's easy work, weaving Im Nayeon through her own fingers, until it isn't, finding herself caught in a web too tight for her to leave.

Im Nayeon is the second, with pretty eyes and a vicious smile, and ruins her with every touch.

Mina wishes she could hate it.

She doesn't.

\---

(There are moments, where Nayeon is tender and gentle - sweet, even.

It's the moments that convince Mina to stay, stay despite everything else, stay despite every bone in her body telling her to run, run, run.

She finds them in the strangest of times, in the break of dawn, as Nayeon draws her closer to her chest, unhurried and unburdened by whatever it was that week.

She finds them in the way Nayeon draws her back, back from the dizzying space she always managed to take Mina to, with featherlight kisses and gentle breaths of her name, sitting her on her lap until she finally stops shaking.

She finds them, over badly brewed coffee and messy scrambled eggs and sugary stolen kisses, never for others to see.

“My pretty girl,” Nayeon whispers, with her sweet smile and precious kisses. “My pretty, pretty girl.”)

\---

“What's going on with you two?” Mina hears over the crowd during an event, as Mina tucks her hand back into the crook of Nayeon’s waiting arm. Her escort for the night.

(Nayeon had been positively ecstatic. Jihyo had been positively furious.)

Mina doesn't have to answer, not with the way Nayeon shifts closer, holding her closely by her hip instead. “What isn't going on with the two of us?”

They leave, to the sound of Nayeon’s raucous laughter and the rumble of voices demanding more answers. Mina can feel her phone, vibrating wildly in her clutch, but Nayeon refuses to let her go, not even for a second.

“Why did you say that?” Mina asks through the fervent kisses Nayeon lays upon her the moment they settle into the car.

Nayeon only grins, the same sharp smile that had lured her in in the first place. “Why shouldn't I?”

Mina doesn't answer - she can't, and only draws Nayeon back into another kiss, willing to lose the sudden heaviness that settles in the pit of her stomach.

Mina awakens the next morning, to a dozen missed calls and the promise of Nayeon’s kiss against her nape, and maybe it wasn't such easy work, after all.


	5. free

Minatozaki Sana is a teacher, leaving the apartment in her neatly ironed shirts and pretty pencil skirts and always with a kiss to Mina's head - when she’s home.

It becomes a habit, now, one that Mina can't pinpoint as to when it started.

One that Mina has started to look forward to, even weathering the knowing smiles Sana gives her when she finds Mina waiting at the kitchen counter.

“Be good,” Mina hears chimed teasingly against her head one morning, and Mina flushes and Jeongyeon snorts up her juice, and Mina wishes she could say it didn't stoke the ever roaring fire in her belly.

(It did.)

Nayeon had been the one to weather it, the sudden flame that threatened to swallow her up from the inside out. Their session is drawn out from an hour to three, until she comes around Nayeon's fingers for the last time, until she feels the heat subside - for now.

“Did you miss me that much?” Nayeon remarks in amusement, pressing her fingers into Mina's mouth to clean. Mina doesn't answer, knows Nayeon wouldn't want her to, and only moans around her fingers, just the way she likes it.

Jihyo is the one that collects her from Nayeon's studio, tense and fresh from a flight from who knows what country, turning away from the sight of Nayeon pressing Mina against the door for one, last kiss.

That night, Jihyo only holds her, though Mina knows better, knows from Jihyo's restless shifting and the scratch of her nails against Mina's skin.

“Am I not enough for you?” Jihyo asks, though she already knows the answer, worrying her own teeth against a fading mark she'd left on Mina's shoulder before she left. “Mina, I…”

“I know,” Mina coos, to soothe, drawing Jihyo closer against her back, until she can feel every inch of the older woman pressed against her, until she can feel her shuddering breaths. Mina turns, and swallows Jihyo's whimpers, letting Jihyo think what she wanted for now.

“I love you too,” Mina tells her, tongue heavy and head ringing, hiding Jihyo's face against her neck, hiding away the gasp against her skin. “So much.”

The next morning, Mina makes sure Jihyo sees her reject Nayeon's usual call, and is happy to accept the tender kisses Jihyo draws her into.

It was easy work, having Jihyo wrapped around her fingers, lured in by simple words, locked by promises they both knew Mina would never keep.

“I love you,” Jihyo whispers, over and over, as if Mina would forget.

“I know,” Mina hums, because she just might.

\---

(“Be good,” Sana's voice rings through her head, as Jihyo takes her by the hand, bright and shining and almost too much. Almost.

“Be good,” Sana’s voice rings through her head, drinking in the pride in Nayeon's smile as she stood by her side, dressed up in designs Nayeon had made so dearly - just for her.

“Be good,” Mina murmurs to herself, as she gazes upon a laughing Sana across the room, grappling with a whining Momo over the TV remote - again. She smiles and hides her face against the sleeve of her stolen sweater, sighing.

It was far too late for that.

\---

“Nayeon called me,” Jeongyeon tells her one evening, as she draws Mina’s legs over her lap and simply stares. Just like Momo did. “She wants to know if you'd like to be signed exclusively to her.”

Mina almost laughs, because of course Nayeon wouldn't ask her herself, wouldn't ask her like that. (She is not Jihyo, who had painted a shimmering line of diamonds around her neck as soon as Mina had said yes.) “That's not who I am, Jeong.”

“At this point, I don't know who you are, Mina,” Jeongyeon replies, a hand curled around her ankle to stop her from leaving. She supposes Jeongyeon knows her a little too well, too.

“What are you talking about?” Mina sighs, relenting, giving into whatever mood it was Jeongyeon was in tonight. “If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who signed me up for this.”

“For fun!” Jeongyeon defends, only shifting closer, giving Mina one more squeeze. “But it feels like I barely see you anymore. If you're not frolicking around the world with Jihyo, you're probably bent over Nayeon's design table-.”

“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Mina cuts her off, flushing and shoving at the blonde’s shoulders. “What the hell?”

“I should be the one asking you that,” Jeongyeon scoffs, before her face softens, eyebrows furrowing. “Are you still happy, Mina?”

(“Are you happy, Mina?” Jihyo asks her, under the glow of a dozen stars, mouth soft, and warm.

“Are you happy, Mina?” Nayeon asks her, through giggles and tangled in her sheets, bathed in morning light.)

“Are you happy, Mina?” Jeongyeon asks her again, prodding at her lingering silence, and Mina only smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Jeongyeon’s cheek to wash her worries away.

“I'm fine,” She murmurs, sinking into Jeongyeon's protective embrace, just as she had with Momo, when things had been much simpler than this. “I promise.”

\--

(It was easy work, until it wasn't.

And now Mina wonders if it was ever really that easy after all.)


	6. divided

Minatozaki Sana is a teacher, who buys her ice cream on the weekends and holds her hand with sticky fingers, and rambles on about her lovely kids. She tells her, mouth shiny with the new flavour she'd wanted to try that day, and Mina wants to kiss her - so she does.

It's one way to keep her quiet, Mina learns, as she sucks the sweetness from her bottom lip.

Minatozaki Sana is a teacher, who tries new flavors on the weekends and kisses her as if she’s known her for all her life.

She's nothing like Jihyo, whose kisses feel like sunsets, her oranges and reds spilling over her skin with every touch.

She's nothing like Nayeon, who feels like a flame that will never die out, threatening to engulf her with the lightest of touches.

She's nothing like them, but Mina doesn't mind, not when Sana feels like a breath, the clearest she's taken in a long, long while.

They don't end up in bed - Sana refuses to let it get so far so quickly, but Jeongyeon does find them, tangled up in the couch, hours later.

“Don't you think you're biting off more than you can chew?” Jeongyeon asks her, catching her before she was off again - to join Nayeon for a dinner with all of her designer friends.

Mina only smiles, gentle and reassuring, letting Jeongyeon's knowing sigh sit upon her shoulders as she presses a kiss to her cheek. “I'll be fine. Promise.”

(“Are you okay, pretty girl?” Nayeon asks her, later that night, as Mina turns away from her feverish kisses.

“Can we go slower tonight?” Mina asks her, eyes soft, searching, a contrast to the biting kisses and flurry of clothes they'd just been in, moments ago.

_Don't you think you're biting off more than you can chew?_

Nayeon only nods, mirroring the look in her eyes and takes her time. For once, there is no urgency, no desperation, no fire that almost hurts to touch at times. There is nothing, but sweet cries of Nayeon's name, but the sound of Nayeon gasping her own, Mina’s mouth slick with Nayeon's juices.

Nayeon kisses her, slow and deeply, so much so that it almost feels like love.

Mina knows better.

Or so she hopes.)

\---

“I'm getting old,” Jihyo jokes to her one evening, as if she isn't only a handful of years older - younger than Nayeon, younger than Sana, even.

“Maybe I like that,” Mina teases, smoothing down Jihyo's shirt collar, ruffled in their impromptu romp in the restaurant bathroom. She lifts her gaze to meet Jihyo's own, heavy, weighted with affection. “What?”

“Why did you say yes?” Jihyo murmurs, across the low light of the candles lining the table, catching Mina's hand before she can draw it back again. Before Mina can leave again. “Why did you agree to doing this?”

“Because you were attractive,” Mina admits, honest when it came to things like this, but knowing it's not what Jihyo wanted to hear. “And you made me come three times before we got back to my apartment.”

Jihyo flushes at Mina's words, enough for Mina to grin and lift Jihyo’s hand to her lips for a small kiss. She watches Jihyo soften at the action, tracing over her bottom lip with her thumb. “Why did you stay?”

Mina stays quiet, for a moment, revelling in Jihyo’s touch.

“Because you were good to me,” Mina answers with another kiss to Jihyo's palm, cradling her hand with her own. “Because you were kind, and sweet, and funny, and I liked it. I liked you.”

“Mina,” Jihyo starts, her words and her tongue caught in her mouth. “Mina, I love you.”

“I know,” Mina whispers, because she does, and knows that some bone in her body must love Jihyo too - right? She smiles, and draws Jihyo into a tender kiss, Jihyo's necklace twinkling around her neck. “I love you too.”

\---

(“You don't have to lie to me, you know,” Jihyo breathes against her hip, exhausted and sated, ruddy cheek pressed against Mina's skin. “About all of this.”

Mina drags her fingers through Jihyo's hair to reassure her, head still spinning from the high Jihyo had just brought her to. She smiles, thirst quenched - for now. “I would never lie to you.”)

\---

The first time Mina tries to drag Sana into her bed, she's entirely too drunk to remember past kissing her, waking up to Sana's sleeping face and a mouth drier than the desert.

Sana teases her when she finally awakens, about how she'd managed to unbutton Sana's shirt before sinking down onto the bed and falling asleep. Mina had blushed, pouting and ignoring her until she felt Sana's kisses against her shoulders, breath warm against her skin.

“I wouldn't have let you get that far, anyway,” Sana mumbles in amusement, toying with the hem of the shirt Mina had apparently been changed into.

“Why not?” Mina harrumphs, still acting petulant, if only to feel Sana’s appeasing kisses.

“The first time we have sex,” Sana states so plainly, and yet it's enough, enough to send a shiver quivering down Mina's back. “I want you to remember  _every single thing_ that I do to you. Maybe that'll be enough to get you to stay.”

Mina rolls her eyes, a curious smile on her face. “Is that what this is all about? To get me to stay?”

“Is it working?” Sana asks, nosing against the shell of her ear, planting a kiss to the hollow just below it.

Mina swallows down her gasp and shoulders away from Sana's heavy spell, biting back her grin as she grabs her towel from the back of her chair. “We'd have to have sex first.”

Mina pads out of the room to the sound of Sana's giggles and the swirl of anticipation in her belly, trying not to think too much about the promise in her words.

 _Stay_? Mina thinks absently as she trembles around her own fingers in the shower, wishing they were Sana’s, or Jihyo's, or Nayeon's.  _I'd like to see her try._

(“You're going to run up our water bill if you keep going on like that,” Sana remarks in amusement as Mina steps out of the bathroom, shivering lightly from the cold of the water.

Mina flushes, but tosses a smile over her bare shoulder as she heads back into her room. “Guess you'd better get to fucking me a little faster then.”)


	7. [solo] birthday

Nayeon never shares, but Jihyo has learned to, learned that no amount of flowery words and pretty dresses to slide Mina into will satiate Mina's wandering, wandering gaze.

Nayeon never shares, but Jihyo has learned to, and Sana had been Mina's choice, convinced wholly with slow kisses and the notion that it was her  _birthday_ , after all.

Nayeon never shares, but Jihyo and Sana don't mind, not when they work so well together in taking Mina apart, one touch at a time.

It's overwhelming, almost, how much they dote on her the entire day. She had promised herself away the next day to Nayeon, to feed the fire that never seemed to die in her belly, but today she is Jihyo and Sana's, and Jihyo and Sana's only, and Mina likes it.

Loves it, even as her head becomes a muddled mess, Jihyo drinking in her moan as she sinks down onto Sana's lap. Mina has never been shared, not like this, but finds she doesn't mind either. She's lost, in the contrast of Sana’s greedy rut and Jihyo's wandering hands, cupping her breasts and toying with her clit and leaving Mina almost delirious in pleasure.

“Does it feel good, darling?” Jihyo's voice is almost teasing as Mina pants and whines against her neck, seeming to enjoy how helplessly Mina clung to her, regardless of the bite of Mina's nails into her skin. “Maybe we should ask Sana to join us more often.”

Mina doesn't answer - she can't, not with the way her breath catches with each sharp thrust, not with the way Jihyo's mouth envelopes her nipple, tongue sending ripples down to her very core.

“Aren't you going to answer, baby girl?” Sana coos against her ear, dragging a whimper out of Mina as she slows her frantic thrusts to a deadly crawl. Mina can barely make sense of the name that falls from her lips, slumping boneless against Jihyo at the slow drag of the heavy toy through her walls. “If you don't answer, I'll stop.”

“Don't be so cruel,” Jihyo breathes out, though Mina knows by the shimmer in her eyes that she'd like to see it, just what Mina would do if Sana did stop. Jihyo's fingers, wet with her own juices, are like a lifeline as she cup her cheek, grounding her. Just for a minute. “Does it feel good, darling?”

“Yes,” Mina gasps, one hand curled through Jihyo's hair to keep her close, the other clawing back at Sana's hip to keep her going. “So good, so good. Don't stop, please,  _please._ ”

“So talkative,” Sana punctuates the two words with two sharp jolts of her hips, enough to have Mina crying out against Jihyo's shoulder, spilling over the shaft Sana had hilted so deeply into her. “Such a good girl.”

Mina has never been shared, not like this, but Jihyo and Sana don't seem to mind, and don't seem to mind the idea of sharing again. Over and over again.


End file.
